Survivor Series: Match of the Millenium
by DanimalBr
Summary: Two teams from the two greatest eras in WWE history face off in a history making match as the 1980's Rock and Wrestling era faces off against the late 1990's attitude era in a five on five elimination tag match. All wrestlers used in this story are in their prime. Who will be the sole survivors in this once in a lifetime match up?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**A/N: This story consists of the buildup and match of a five on five Survivor Series elimination match between stars from what I feel are the two best eras in wrestling, the 1980s and the attitude era. Now you'll just have to forget the age difference and the fact that some of them have passed on. Just imagine that everyone is in their prime and this is a one time chance to see the big stars from two different eras go at it in a five on five survivor series match.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

{At a table in a WWE studio sit four WWE hall of famers. Longtime voice of the WWE, Gorilla Monsoon in his trademark dark sunglasses sits on the left side of the table. Sitting next to Monsoon is his longtime broadcast partner, the legendary manager, Bobby "the Brain" Heenan. Across the table from Gorilla Monsoon sits Jim Ross, better known as good old JR in his trademark black Cowboy hat. And sitting across from Heenan is legendary wrestler and color commentator, Jerry "the King" Lawler. The four of them are sitting at a table in a studio with a large screen in the back. The four of them have come together for a new wrestling talk show called WWE roundtable.}

**JIM ROSS:** Good evening, folks. And welcome to another edition of WWE roundtable.

**BOBBY HEENAN: **Why do they call it roundtable when the table we're sitting at is square?

**GORILLA MONSSON: **Will you stop.

**BOBBY HEENAN: **I'm just asking a question. I'm not making fun of anyone, Monsoon. Sheesh.

{Gorilla Monsoon smirks}

**JIM ROSS: **Tonight's edition of WWE roundtable is brought to you by JR's barbeque sauce. It's the perfect edition for any get together. Now available in millions of grocery stores across the country. So head on down to your local supermarket and get one today. Because I guarantee you, it's a slobber knocker.

**JERRY LAWLER: **Hey JR, you know I hear a lot of people back in Memphis are running straight to the supermarket after having some of this barbeque sauce.

**JIM ROSS: ** Well then, you folks out there better get down to your grocery store and get yourself a bottle of good old JR's barbeque sauce fast, because like the King said, they are going fast.

**JERRY LAWLER: **What are you talking about, JR? They aren't buying the sauce. They all spent so much time on the toilet after eating your sauce that the stores can't keep Pepto Bismol on the shelf. Ha Ha Ha!

{Bobby Heenan laughs as both Jim Ross and Gorilla Monsoon roll their eyes.}

**JIM ROSS: **Well, in any event. We're so glad that you could be with us this evening for what will no doubt be a night you will never forget. Because tonight, we have an announcement that will no doubt shake the very foundation of not just the WWE, but the entire wrestling universe. This is bigger than Hulk Hogan versus Andre the Giant, bigger than Shawn Michaels versus Bret Hart, bigger than Stone Cold Steve Austin versus the Rock. This announcement is so huge, that it doesn't happen once in a lifetime, but rather once in a millennium.

**BOBBY HEENAN: **Ha I knew it! Well Congratulations Ross, indoor plumbing has finally come to Oklahoma. So give it another millennium, once your native folk learn how to use soap and water, and you can finally learn how to take showers.

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Will you be serious!

**JERRY LAWLER: **Ha Ha Ha. That's a good one, Bobby. But seriously, I know what the big announcement is. Congress has finally legalized clothing optional beaches. Woo Hoo! Puppies!

**JIM ROSS: **You never change, do you, King?

**JERRY LAWLER: **Nope.

**JIM ROSS: **In any event, let's get back to the business at hand. We have just been given this notice about an upcoming WWE event that is so monumental, so historical, that I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw it. This really truly is a once in a millennium event, folks. Gorilla, care to do the honors?

**GORILLA MONSOON: **I would be delighted. Baton down the hatches, because I guarantee you that you have never seen anything like this before, and you will probably never see it again. The place is Madison Square Garden. The date is Thanksgiving night. Tickets go on sale next Monday. That night, you will experience action like nobody has ever experienced before in a five on five survivor series elimination match. But this is no ordinary survivor series match, isn't that right, JR?

**JIM ROSS: **No indeed. Ladies and gentlemen, many times it has been asked in all sports what if two different teams or different men from different eras had gotten to go one on one. Like, what if Muhammad Ali had stepped into the boxing ring with Mike Tyson? Or what if Michael Jordan in his prime had gotten to go one on one with LeBron James? Or what if the steel curtain defense of the 70's took to the gridiron against the 49ers west coast offense of the 80's? Well, right here in the WWE, we don't have to talk about it because we will be bringing it to you live on Thanksgiving night as the WWE brings you the Survivor Series match of the millennium.

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Two teams of five from two different eras. In one corner will be five of the biggest stars from the 1980's Rock and Wrestling era. All five of these men helped take wrestling to heights never before seen, as the sport of wrestling grew from a territorial competition to a national phenomenon.

**JIM ROSS: **And facing them will be five wrestlers who brought a little something to the WWE in the late 90's called attitude. These men changed the way the WWE was brought to you by bringing an edginess and often controversial style that had never before seen. Everyone of these men made their mark and helped see the WWE to victory over its rival WCW in the Monday Night Wars. It's the Attitude Era versus the Eighties live from the only appropriate venue in the world to carry an event of this magnitude, Madison Square Garden. Have you ever seen anything like it, Gorilla?

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Holy Mackerel. You know, I was there for the very first Wrestlemania. And I was there at the Pontiac Silverdome when 93 thousand people filled the place to the rafters to watch the Hulkster square off against Andre the Giant, and I can honestly say, this tops even that. And you're right, JR. Madison Square Garden is the only appropriate place for a match of this magnitude to take place.

**JERRY LAWLER: **Wait a minute, wait a minute. Hold on a second. Are you saying that we're going to have possibly the biggest match of all time at Madison Square Garden on Thanksgiving night, a five on five elimination tag match. The five biggest stars from the 1980's versus the five biggest stars from the attitude era?

**GORILLA MONSOON: **That's right.

**JIM ROSS: **You got it, King.

**JERRY LAWLER: **And I'm not in this match? What's going on here?

**BOBBY HEENAN: **Well let me just say one thing here. This is indeed a big announcement. I mean we're talking the two greatest eras in the history of the business. We all know how big wrestling was in the 1980's. Thanks in large part to yours truly I might add.

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Please. Will you give me a break?

**BOBBY HEENAN: **Just hear me out, okay. Now, obviously I can't get in the ring an wrestle because I'd be no match for whatever men I'd be in the ring against.

**JIM ROSS: **Agreed.

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Would you get to the point already, Brain?

**BOBBY HEENAN: **The point is I am going to make a once in a lifetime offer. For one night only, I am willing to offer my managerial services to either team. Now, since I obviously can't manage both teams at once, I will offer my services to the higher bidder. Plain and simple. They don't call me the brain for nothing. You want me in your corner, all you have to do is pick up the phone and call me. And you can call collect

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Yeah, I wouldn't wait by the phone if I were you.

**JIM ROSS: **Well, in any event, we will reveal the members of each team in the weeks ahead. But what we do have right now are the two team captains for each side of the Survivor Series match of the millennium. And they are both joining us via satellite. First allow me to introduce the captain of the attitude era team. Let me quickly run down some of his credentials. He is a former six time WWE champion, a two time intercontinental champion, he won the WWE tag team titles four times with four different partners. He is also the only three time Royal Rumble winner in WWE history having won it in 1997, 1998, and 2001. When he wasn't in the ring opening up what he liked to call "a can of whoop ass," he was doing other things. He had many great rivalries during his time with such legendary wrestlers like Bret Hart, the Rock, Triple H, and the Undertaker. But by far, his best known rivalry wasn't against another wrestler, it was against the big boss himself, Mr. McMahon. Joining us live, from his home in Victoria, Texas, the rattlesnake himself, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

{At that point, the big monitor at the end of the table switches to a live shot of Steve Austin sitting on the porch at his Texas home. A shot of the Texas countryside is in the background. Austin is wearing a black t-shirt. With his bald head, goatee, and typical nasty look, he stares straight ahead at the camera.}

**JIM ROSS: **Steve, thank you for joining us.

**STEVE AUSTIN: **Yeah, you'd better thank me, JR. All four of you jack asses better thank me that I don't come down there to the studio and beat the hell out of all of you. You know, everyone knows by now who I am. They don't need you to run down the list of things I've done, because that's all in the past. And quite frankly, I don't give a damn.

{Austin puts an already opened beer can up to his mouth and takes a gulp}

**JERRY LAWLER: **Hey Austin, you got one of those for me? - referring to the beer Austin's drinking –

**STEVE AUSTIN: **No, but I got one of these for you.

{Austin holds up his left hand and sticks his middle finger up to the camera.}

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Woah, all right. I think we better go to a commercial right now.

**STEVE AUSTIN: **You better not even think about going to a commercial cause I will kick your ass; there ain't no doubt about that. You're on Stone Cold's time. And that means you don't bring me on here and treat me like a jack ass. (pauses) Look at you. You sit there with your stupid little dark sunglasses, your stupid coat, and your stupid tie. And you think you can come on here and tell Stone Cold Steve Austin what to do, well eh eh. You want me to talk, son. I'll talk.

**BOBBY HEENAN: **Hey Mr. Austin. You know, I always liked you. I got a deal to offer you. How would you like me to manage your team at….

**STEVE AUSTIN: **(cutting Heenan off) Shad up! You got a deal for Stone Cold Steve Austin, son? Well, I think I got one better. You sit there in that little chair and don't say another word and I'll consider not shoving a six pack of whoop ass down your throat the next time I see you. How about that?

{Heenan at that point turns away from the camera with a timid look on his face.}

**JIM ROSS: **Steve, can you tell us how you feel about being named the captain for the attitude era team at the Survivor Series match of the millennium on Thanksgiving night?

**STEVE AUSTIN: **What kind of a stupid question is that, JR? You want to ask me how I feel about being named captain of the attitude era team. Let me just….

**JIM ROSS: **Well, I didn't mean…..

**STEVE AUSTIN: **(cutting JR off) Shut up! Let me just tell you how I feel. You say I'm the captain of the attitude era team. I say that whatever jack ass made that decision, that's definitely the smartest thing he ever did in his life. Everyone knows that the attitude era happened for one reason, because Stone Cold Steve Austin was out there every night doing his thing, and that's whipping a lot of peoples asses week after week. And it's pretty damn insulting to me, son, when you say that this team will have the five biggest stars of the attitude era on it. Son, you're looking at the only true star of the attitude era. The only reason the attitude era is remembered at all is because Stone Cold wasn't afraid to look anybody in the eye and tell them exactly what he thought of them. It doesn't matter if it was the Rock, the Undertaker, Triple H, Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, you name it. And it doesn't matter what five people you line up across the ring from Stone Cold at the Survivor Series match of the millennium, because I'll kick all their asses, and that's the bottom line!

**JIM ROSS: **Speaking of your team of five, do you have any preference as to who the four other members on your team might be?

**STEVE AUSTIN: **I swear, son. The longer you talk, the dumber you get. I think you got that stupid little cowboy hat on too tight. Stone Cold Steve Austin has never given a damn about any teammate. I do things one way, my way. You can pick whatever four pieces of trash you want and put them on my team. All they got to do is stand on the apron and look pretty and let ol Stone Cold do his thing and that's kick some ass and raise a little hell while doing it.

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Okay Austin, well it's time for you to meet the team captain of the team you will be facing at the Survivor Series match of the millennium at Madison Square Garden. He's the captain of the 1980's stars of the Rock and Wrestling era. Let's quickly run down his credentials. He is a 12 time world champion, six in WWE and six in WCW. He's a one-time tag team champion. He won the Royal Rumble back to back in 1990 and 1991. He wrestled in seven of the first eight main events at Wrestlemania, including what many say is the biggest and most influential pay per view event in the history of wrestling, that of course being WrestleMania 3 at the Pontiac Silverdome when he main evented against Andre the Giant. When he wasn't in the ring he was staring in movies such as Rocky 3, No Holds Barred, and Mr. Nanny. He created a movement in the 1980's known as Hulkamania that spanned worldwide and was based on the three rules of training, saying your prayers, and eating your vitamins. Here he is, joining us live from the boardwalk in his home of Venice Beach, California. Hulk Hogan.

{The screen splits into two and on the other side we see Hulk Hogan in a t-shirt and work out shorts finishing bench pressing on the beach. He stares at the camera, his breathing is heavy and his eyes are wide as if he's hulking up. Austin sits there and scoffs taking another chug of beer.}

**BOBBY HEENAN: **Hulk Hogan? Are you kidding me? All the guys you could have got and you picked Hulk Hogan to be the team captain of the 1980's team. What moron decided this?

**GORILLA MONSOON: **Hulkster, good to have you here with us. Thanks for joining us. How does it feel to be named captain for this historic event at Madison Square Garden as you lead the stars of the 1980's Rock and Wrestling era against Stone Cold Steve Austin and his guys from the Attitude era.

**HULK HOGAN: **Well you know something, Gorilla Monsoon, I'll get to Steve Austin and his cronies in a second, brother. But before I do, I just got to tell that no good Bobby the Weasel Heenan that he better shut it. This dude has been runnin his mouth for quite some time, man. And me and all my hulkamaniacs are getting sick and tired of it.

**JERRY LAWLER: **Hulk, I….

**HULK HOGAN: **Don't you even start with me, Lawler. You sit there with that crown looking all proud like you actually did something to earn it, man. But me and all my hulkamaniacs know better, brother. The way I see it, you have no problem running your mouth and making fun of others. But when it comes time for you to step up and put your money where your mouth is, that's where you've always come up just a tad short, man. So the best thing you and that weasel can do is just sit there and keep your mouths shut.

(Hulk pauses as Austin snickers staring at the camera barely blinking an eye.)

**HULK HOGAN: **Now, as far as Steve Austin and his Attitude Era team go, you got one thing right brother. Madison Square Garden is the only appropriate place for this to happen, man. See Stone Cold Steve Austin, you've never been shy when it comes to telling people how you feel, man. Oh yeah, I've seen your sign language to Vince McMahon and anyone else who happens to say something you don't like. I've seen you go out on tv and chug beer and cuss like a sailor, man. And I know without question that you've always backed it up in the ring. But Austin, there's one thing you don't have, brother. See, what you don't have is all my Hulkamaniacs cheering you on and telling the largest arms in the world, the 24 inch pythons to come back and hit you just one more time. The way I see it, man, this so called attitude you brought to the WWE, well it's just a bad influence on some of my little hulkamaniacs who need to be training, saying their prayers, and eating their vitamins. Now you can say whatever kind of verbiage you want about me, brother. But when you start steering my hulkamaniacs in the wrong direction, well that just ain't gonna cut it.

(Hulk looks right at the camera as Austin snickers and looks back.)

**STEVE AUSTIN: **You think I give a rat's ass about what you think or what any of your so called hulkamaniacs think? Name one time where I have ever said 'I Stone Cold Steve Austin care what people think about me.' The bottom line is whether you love me or hate me, I do things the same way. You say your prayers and eat your vitamins, I open up six packs of whoop ass and shove them down people's throats. The difference between me and you, Hogan, is that I look for approval from only one person, me. Now if you want to continue talking the same crap you've always been, I can't stop you. But I will say this, you show up at Madison Square Garden on Thanksgiving Night and I can guarantee you one thing. You and the other four guys you're with are getting your asses kicked and that's the bottom line.

**HULK HOGAN: **You know, I've heard enough. Me and my team of Hulkamaniacs, we'll be there on Thanksgiving. You can count on it, brother.

**STEVE AUSTIN: **Yeah, kiss my ass, you piece of trash.

**JIM ROSS: **All right, gentlemen, I am sorry but we are out of time. Thank you for joining us.

**HULK HOGAN: **Thank you, JR.

**STEVE AUSTIN: **Yeah, piss off.

(Austin chugs the last of his beer and throws the empty can at the camera while Hogan goes back to lifting weights as the monitor fades out from them.)

**GORILLA MONSOON: **There you have it folks, Thanksgiving night. The Survivor Series match of the millennium. Hulk Hogan, the team captain of the 80's era will lead his team against the attitude era team, captained by Stone Cold Steve Austin. It's the Hulkamaniacs versus the Steveweisers.

**JIM ROSS: **And next week, Gorilla and the brain will be here when we will announce the other four members of Hulk Hogan's team, the Hulkamaniacs.

**BOBBY HEENAN: **You're kidding. You mean I got to be here with him?

{Heenan points to Gorilla Monsoon}

**GORILLA MONSOON: **It won't be any picnic at the beach for me either, Brain.

**JIM ROSS: **Don't forget, tickets go on sale this Monday for this once in a millennium event. And you can order it right now on pay per view. Thank you for joining us, folks. Goonight.

* * *

**A/N: Next we will find out the four members on Hulk's team. All reviews and comments are appreciated**


End file.
